


Take My Hand

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [22]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

Some nights, Natasha wakes up screaming, and doesn’t know where she is. All she can see is the Red Room and her former handlers, even though her eyes are open and she should be seeing her empty, dark quarters. She’s only faintly aware that she’s made noise, too gripped by terror to register what’s going on. She is deeply, deeply convinced that the Red Room is coming for her again, and that they’ve done something to paralyze her here, to make her so terrified that she can’t move.

There’s another figure in the room now, someone has opened her door. Her instincts kick in and she launches herself at the figure, intending to defend herself to her last breath.

“ _ Natasha _ !” It’s the voice that jolts her out of her trance, and she stumbles backward, wild-eyed and terrified. As her blurred vision clears up, Maria materializes in front of her, and Natasha feels sick, horrified with herself. 

“Oh, god, Maria - nightmare - “ Natasha doesn’t feel stable, and she stumbles backward to sit on her bed. She tries to scan Maria for injuries, and she doesn’t appear hurt, but god does she feel horrible about it anyway. She’s starting to come back to reality, but everything feels fragile and unstable. Maria’s followed her to the bed now, and aside from what looks like some scratches from Natasha’s nails, she thankfully looks fine. 

“I hurt you.” It’s not a question, it’s a statement, and she can’t look Maria in the eye. 

“Only a little. And I’ve sparred enough with you to handle your fighting style, especially while you’re half asleep,” Maria says, and Natasha is grateful that she doesn’t elaborate. Both of them know Natasha could easily kill Maria if she’s awake and focused. Natasha looks down, mortified and hating herself.

“Are  _ you _ okay, though?” Maria asks after a while. She hasn’t touched Natasha yet, probably because she knows Natasha can be jumpy about touch after a flashback. Natasha wishes she would, though.

“Doesn’t matter. I hurt you.” Natasha shakes her head. Maria puts her finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at her.

“I have the equivalent of a cat scratch. I’ll need the kind of bandage civilians use, at most. It’s nothing,” Maria says, and then lets her hand fall. “I heard you scream, so I needed to make sure you were okay.” So the scream  _ was _ out loud, then. Damnit. 

“Just a nightmare. I’ve had worse.” It’s Natasha’s excuse for everything. No matter how much it hurts, she’s had worse. She realizes she’s shaking, and she curls in on herself.

“Take my hand?” It’s an offer, not a command, and Natasha sees Maria offer her hand. After a moment, she takes it, incredibly grateful for the anchor. She’s still too jumpy for any other kind of touch right now, but this helps. After a few minutes, she entwines her fingers with Maria’s. 

“I’ll be okay,” she says finally. “Thank you.” Maria gives Natasha’s hand a squeeze, and brings it up briefly for the gentlest of kisses. After a moment, Natasha speaks again, her voice a little hesitant and shy.

“Will you stay?”

“As long as you need.”

_ I think it’s  _ you _ I need.  _

 


End file.
